Lost In Translation
by Junkie
Summary: Goonies Slash Mikey's obsession with finding One Eyed Willy's treasure makes Mouth begin to feel unwanted, unappreciated, and distinctly unloved.


**Lost In Translation**

Author's note - This is short, but I think the world needs some Goonies slash, no matter how bad. Please don't write me a review saying 'I just *can't* see the slash element in the goonies', or 'How could you make Mikey GAY?!'. It's my story, so it's my interpretation of characters. Constructive criticism, yes, slash-bashing, no thanks. 

  


Mikey stumbled back out of the 'little girls room' after Andy's kiss with a dazed smile on his face, barely noticing that Data and Brandon were now wandering around the main part of the cave arguing about which way to go next. So he really had no reflexes to escape when a hand darted out of the 'mens room' and grabbed his arm, yanking him around the corner into that smaller part of the cave. As his back hit stone, a hand clamped over his mouth, and he found himself confronted by dark, intense eyes.

The hand, which had only been there to stop him from yelping at the sudden grab, moved down to press against his chest instead.

"Mouth?" He whispered in confusion, still in his daze. "What…?"

Mouth stared at him, accusing eyes wandering down to his lips, then back. He seemed to have guessed exactly what had just happened, and obviously it was yet another thing to add to whatever he was angry about. Mikey didn't quite know _ why_ Mouth would be angry about him kissing Andy, but wasn't about to argue with him. Not when he looked so strikingly tired and fed up. Whatever anger there had been quickly drained away under the pressure of fatigue, and instead he let go of Mikey and turned away, pacing forwards a few steps before turning around to face him again.

"You don't need me anymore, Mikey."

Mikey gawped. Didn't _ need _ him? "What…?" He repeated, feeling stupid for his lack of eloquence, but too struck dumb for anything else.

"Have you noticed anything about what you've said to me so far on this little 'adventure'?"

Shaking his head, Mikey felt sour guilt begin to build in his stomach.

"Well I _have_," Mouth continued with a scowl, pacing again. "We used to be friends Mikey, _ best_ friends, and what am I now? I'm your personal fucking _translator_!"

Watching the anger and hurt pour out in the form of blazing eyes and arms waving in emphasis, Mikey wanted to say 'no, that's not true!', but he couldn't. Because he knew that Mouth was absolutely right. The need to find One Eyed Willy's treasure had become such an intense feeling he had begun to almost blank out everything and everyone around him. He had a one track mind, and that one track mind had barely given Mouth a thought, except for selfish reasons. This was only pounded into Mikey's head even more as Mouth kept talking away in front of him.

"Mouth, translate this, Mouth, read the map, oh, and in the meantime, Mouth, _ shut up_."

Mikey reached out this time as Mouth came nearer, and grabbed his arm, pulling him up to face him. Now that he looked more closely, he realized just how rough his friend looked. His _ best _ friend. Soaked to the skin, pale except for the shadows under his eyes, hair darkened with the water and sticking up in spikes. And when Mikey took Mouth's hands in his own, he instinctively pulled them close to his chest, because they were freezing cold.

"Clarke…I'm sorry, ok? I was out of my head about this treasure, not thinking straight. I've been neglecting everyone I guess…"

Mouth smiled, coldly. "Except Andy."

"She molested me! I couldn't help it." Mikey exclaimed. When no answer came, he squeezed Mouth's hands and tried the sincere route. "Look, Mouth…I do need you. We wouldn't have even got this far without you. And maybe I don't show it enough, but you're like…my second in command! I might act like I'm brave or maybe just stupid, but it's mainly because I know you're right behind me all the time…just like you have been since _forever_. You're my best friend. Please don't give up now."

There was a moment's silence, then Mouth shook his head. "Jesus, how am I meant to resist that?" He glanced back at Mikey with a vague smile. "You and your fucking puppy eyes."

Mikey watched him carefully, lifting a hand to catch hold of his chin gently. "Clarke…don't let me forget you again, ok? Even if it means talking constantly. Make good use of your mouth for once."

There was a brief smirk, and Mikey realized he'd just made the innuendo of the century. Expecting a never-ending torrent of taunting for it, he was stunned out of his mind when cool lips pressed against his and he was kissed in a way that Andy could never hope to beat. Praying that Brandon didn't come looking for them, he threaded his fingers through Mouth's wet spikes and moved back against the wall into the shadows.

The End


End file.
